


Are You Going To Scarborough Fair

by Lothiriel84



Series: Another Nail In The Coffin [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: There's rosemary, that's for remembrance. Pray you, love,remember. And there is pansies, that's for thoughts.(William Shakespeare,Hamlet)





	

It’s only when he’s finally standing there, hands thrust deep into his coat pockets, that he starts questioning the logic in his own decision. There’s nothing much to see here; nothing but a name carved in stone, and he thinks he’s done enough staring at inscriptions on gravestones to last an entire lifetime.

_All lives end. (Your loss would break my heart.)_

_All hearts are broken. (We have an agreement, my brother and I, ever since that day.)_

_Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock. (Goodbye, brother mine. No flowers, by request.)_

He never knew his brother could care so much. He never knew caring took such a toll in terms of courage and strength.

Victor. Mary. Look at all those people who cared for him, and lost their life because of that; because of him.

_It’s not okay. (But it is what it is.)_

The truth, hardly pure or simple as it might be, is that they’re all human in the end. He, John, Mycroft – even the lonely, tortured soul he’s come to embrace as his own sister. And as such, there’s no other choice for them but to embrace their flaws, and get on with their lives.

As if on cue, a hand reaches out for his own; he can feel it there, hovering near and warm.

_If it’s true, just say it anyway. (You bastard.)_

When he finally takes it, his fingers instinctively close around her pulse point.


End file.
